


Frank Iero is a stalker and Gerard Way loves KFC

by MCR_BFMV_TWD



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, badmcrfics, crackfic, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCR_BFMV_TWD/pseuds/MCR_BFMV_TWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what this is</p><p>**Follow my Instagram- threecheersformcr.   :) **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Iero was standing in Gerard Way's garden, dressed as a tree, looking through his window with binoculars. He could see Gerard dancing naked to One Direction, waving a gay pride flag. Frank Iero really enjoyed this sight, so he climbed through the window.  
"Oh my fucking God!" Gerard screamed, before kissing Frank Iero's silky lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. Gerard growled; Frank tasted like KFC.  
"Mmm, I really want some chicken." Gerard moaned.  
"Your eyeliner is on point" Frank says, whilst caressing Gerard's pale face. Gerard giggled like a schoolgirl, before glancing down at Frank's body.  
"You're so beautiful..." Gerard mumbles, tears forming rivers down his face.  
He leans down and licks Frank Iero's abs. Gerard then proceeds to lick all over Frank Iero's body, relishing in the taste of fried chicken. Frank sticks his tongue in Gerard's mouth; they fall onto the bed.  
"Tickle tickle, here comes my pickle" Gerard whispers seductively.  
***  



	2. Chapter 2

Gerard then takes his pickle gun and shoots a pickle up Frank's ass.  
"Aah there's nothing like the feel of a greasy ol' pickle up your ass" Frank yelled at the top of his voice. Gerard then lit some weed scented candles to set the mood.  
Then, he puts his science goggles on, ties his hair back and removes the pickle catiously, using science tongs.  
Next, Gerard puts on his knee high leather boots, 'I love pickles' crop top and miniskirt; it was his alluring seductress outfit. He starts to twerk in an arousing manner.  
Frank Iero ran forward and propelled his massive schlong up Gerard's ass.  
"Dat penetration tho" Gerard whispers softly. Frank sniffs Gerard's skin.  
"You smell so good" he snarls erotically, continuing to ram his massive weenie into Gerard. Frank pours his sacred male seed into Gerard's asshole. ***


End file.
